Silver Joinee Honorary Lesbian Rich
Join Date: Still haven't sent pic! Given The Leader's blessing at Karmageddon 3 Silver Date: December 2005 Gold Date: Birthday: 30th October Where?: Aylesbury, England, Buckinghamshire, UK Website?: In his own words I've honestly yet to send my photo in, it's sitting on the kitchen surface, honest! However I read the book and found the forums in October 2005, and met my first joinees in Birmingham some weeks later. At Karmageddon 3, I was Silvered by Danny himself after organising Gold Joinee Worthington's exodus to the Birmingham meet a month or so earlier after he said that he couldn't come to due to a lack of cash, and admitted to Danny that I wasn't technically a joinee yet. Whilst slightly surprised, I was told that the spirit of Join Me was enough, although I do still feel slightly guilty, and will fix this soon. Honest. Lately, my Joinee activities have included semi-regular visits down The Cock, as I was searching for work in London. This was actually due to all of my interviews being on Thursdays of all days, and considering that Thursday is Cock night, I could never pass up going out with such lovely people. Apologies for always asking for sofas and floors to sleep on, but it's been to my skintness meaning I can't afford accommodation easily. You're all wonderful people, and I honestly thank you all! Now working in Aylesbury, I'm a stonesthrow from London, so I'll be doing my best to make it there for meets as often as possible :) I'm considering working my way all around the country, meeting other joinees in their on territory. The Silver Joinee Honorary Lesbian Rich UK Tour may be commencing soon! Keep an eye out! Wait, aren't you a man? Why yes, yes I am. Thank you very much for noticing. Why Honorary Lesbian then? Well, I was made an Honorary Lesbian by Joinee Mem, a fully fledged lesbian, during my second proper visit to The Cock one drunken night. It was more of a renewal of my Honorary Lesbianship, originally instated by a non-joinee friend of mine several years ago. I felt that the gay woman in me was fading away, however, and asked that Mem renew my membership! Much to my surprise, it came with a Special Nose Lick; where Mem licks your nose with her awesome forked tongue! Fantastic! You're slightly odd. I am a little, aren't I? I like to think it's due to my love of being an individual person. I don't try to conform, but I don't go out of my way to non-conform either, as I believe that's just as bad. I just go at life at my own pace, doing my own thing, protecting those I care about and doing what I think is the right thing. I'm told I'm a flirt, yet I'm only really into meaningful relationships with people I care about. Go figure. Generally I'm a stress-free kinda guy with few worries; due to a condition I have that flares up under stress, I have to be. That said, I am certainly thankful for this frame of mind. The way I see it, there's very few situations where you should really worry: If you can't change the situation, there's no point in worrying because it won't help, and there's nothing you can do. If you can change the situation, then there's no point in worrying because you can change the outcome. In those situations, aim for the best, prepare for the worst; try your hardest, but always have a contingency plan in case it all falls apart so you can pick yourself back up and dust yourself off. If you have a good contingency, you don't have to worry so much about failing because you are prepared for the outcome. Anyhow, here's a list of things about me! I love: * Making people happy. * All things IT. * Videogames. * Martial arts. * Cycling. * Making friends. * Getting tipsy with said friends. * Hugging said friends, and more than likely telling them how much I love them :D I dislike: * Intolerance in all its forms. * Rude people. The bastards. Don't hate the oddness, embrace the freedom! Rich Rich Rich Rich